headsoccerfandomcom-20200214-history
Asura
Asura is the 24th character in the game. He appeared in Update 1.4 along with Canada, Chile and Poland. He is the fourth Non-Country character in the game and he is a 5 star opponent in Arcade. __TOC__ Playing style As a CPU, Asura plays quite defensively, and he is the first character to try to counterattack every shot. Appearance Asura has brown skin, glowing red eyes and small ears that are fully surrounded by his blond hair and sideburns. He has a smug grin and has a determined and somewhat mean look. Power Button Effect If you activate the Power Shot Button, four red fists will appear, two on both sides of Asura and he will say "Come on" in a fast voice. The fists seem to be attached to the back of his head. However, these fists don't hurt the opponent in any way, even if he is really close to Asura. Power Shot: Red Fist Shot Asura's Power Shot is the Red Fist Shot. Once he touches the ball to start his power up, he will fly towards his goal, staying at whatever altitude he was already at, and he says "Erie... Ra-ta-ta-ta-ta-ta-ta" in a very loud voice. Before the ball is shot, many (seemingly more than four) of his fists - which he gained after activating his Power Button Effect - will shoot out from him towards the defender's end of the goal. These fists will knock the defender back slightly, destroy any costumes he has on, and deal critical damage to the defender. The actual ball will be shot forward at the defender after all other fists are fired, and it will be shot high. If the defender does manage to block the ball, then he will be pounded to the ground by a huge red fist that comes from the top of the screen. This fist crushes the defender so that he is flattened to the ground. While crushed, the defender cannot move or deflect the ball; Asura can walk over him and the ball will roll straight over him as well. He (obviously) can't use his power shot or any other ability then. Power Shot Effect = 2,5s Costume Asura doesn't wear a standard costume in Arcade and Tournament. Unlock Requirements In order to unlock Asura, you must complete the first five achievements, shown in the unlock box, against him in Arcade mode. To play against him you must pay 50,000 points or watch an ad. Those five achievements are: *Win without conceding a goal *Win by at least 10 goals *Win without using a Power Shot *Win ten times against him *Win in Sudden Death. The other way is to pay 2,300,000 points. Headballs Unlock = Yes ✔️ Tips and Tricks Always watch a video when you play against Asura, so you can play against him for free. One of the achievements you have to fulfill is to beat him in Sudden Death. To win in a Sudden Death, walk forward, try to jump over Asura right from the start and then try to let him stay behind you (jumping is usually required to succeed) and dash him towards your goal. If you do this right, the ball will be untouched. Wait as time goes by, save your power shot. In Sudden Death itself, you have to wait until your opponent uses his power shot. Then power block it and score with your own power shot, to win the Sudden Death and Without conceding a goal achievements! For more tips, please visit our Characters Unlock Guide. History Trivia * Asura is the fourth Non-Country character. * Asura is a reference to the god of fighting in Indian mythology. * this character is a reference to the main protagonist of the capcom game titled "Asura's Wrath". * His flag bears a resemblance to the Chinese character 天, meaning "heaven" * In Arcade, you must pay 50,000 points or watch an ad to play against him. When you have unlocked him, you can play against him for free. It makes him one of the two characters (the other one is Pluto) you have to pay points for to face him. * He is the boss in Stage 3 of Death Mode. * Asura's head structure is |¯). * He is the first character that actually tries to counter every shot by standing in his start off place, and repeatedly jumping and kicking, as of opposed to the before characters who only jump. * Asura is the second character with a different appearance when he activates his power button, the first being Devil. * His "country" in Fight Mode is the U.S. state Alaska. Category:Characters Category:Non-Countries Category:Male Characters Category:Blonde Haired Characters Category:Red Eyed Characters Category:Characters from Update 1.4 Category:Characters with Power Button Effects Category:Black Characters Category:Referenced Characters Category:Bosses in Death Mode Category:Characters Without a Standard Costume